<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters and Curses by Septic_Kid15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012760">Monsters and Curses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15'>Septic_Kid15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Curse Breaking, Eggs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Monster Creativity | Roman Sanders, Monster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Morality | Patton Sanders, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Sex, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, Villain Dragon Witch, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers, Patton and Virgil Sanders didn’t know what they were thinking trying to find a place to stay. Now they’re stuck in a cursed castle with two cursed men. What will they do? What’ll happen to them? And most importantly... will they survive? </p><p>MUST BE OVER 18+ YEARS!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning will be up here! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago... in a beautiful castle lived best friends Prince Janus and Prince Roman. They ruled the kingdom of Luna together. </p><p>They were the most beautiful men in town despite the birthmark on half of Janus’ face. Roman had a twin brother named Remus, but the kingdom was afraid of Remus’ choice of words. </p><p>Despite that, the two friends were loved by all. On one faithful night of beauty, the two friends held a ball for the kings, queens, princesses, and of course the princes of Kingdoms they held as allies. </p><p>Janus and Roman were having a delightful time celebrating with the rich and wealthy. And they were glad the people appreciated their hard work for their villages. </p><p>But the two brothers were not just beautiful but were rude to the old beggars that couldn’t afford to work because they were too old. </p><p>It was seen when an old woman crashed their party in order to seek shelter for she walked for days without rest trying to find her way home from the storm that had come. </p><p>“Old beggar, know we don’t appreciate old HAGS crashing our parties!” Roman growled. “P-Please, your majesties! I only beg to stay one night and in turn I offer this.” The old beggar held out two beautiful white roses. </p><p>The roses were white as milk and held one ribbon each. One gold and the other red. Janus gave a bored expression to the beggar and roses. “A flower?” Janus bellowed and with mockery. </p><p>“You come to our, disrupt our party, ask us of a place to stay, and offer us flowers?” Roman asked with a smirk. “I-It’s all I have to offer.” The beggar claimed. “Your highness, please... consider their offer.” One of the maids and good friend of Janus’ begged. </p><p>The made was known as Virility Emotional and asked to be called Vivi. He was the best friend to Janus and closer as brother to him as well. Janus glared at him. “I will not allow our night to be ruined by some old hag!” Janus roared at Vivi. Vivi backed up in fear and took the hand of his boyfriend, Logan Berry. </p><p>“We will say this again! BE GONE!” Roman roared at the beggar. “Please!” The beggar begged. Janus grabbed the roses, tossed them to the ground, and squashed them with his foot. The beggar gasped and looked at them. Roman scoffed and turned his gaze to the crowd as well as Janus. </p><p>The beggar grabbed the roses and started to glow. Their hands turned to claws and the form of the old beggar turned to the form of the town’s very own powerful DRAGON WITCH. The room was filled with screams of panic and everyone started to run except for four people whom stood with the two princes. </p><p>“PRINCE JANUS AND PRINCE ROMAN, IT IS FINAL THAT YOU BOTH FEEL NO SYMPATHY FOR THE POOR OR FOR THE ELDERS OF OLD.” The dragon witch claimed, “AND NOW YOU BOTH MUST PAY FOR THE DISRESPECT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME DISGUISED AS A BEGGAR OF OLD.” </p><p>The two princes fell to their knees and begged for forgiveness but it was too late... </p><p>Janus’ beauty turned to darkness. Scales littered his body in patches as well as the birthmark on his face. His nails turned to claws and his teeth became snake fangs. </p><p>Roman got worse. Wings sprouted from his back in red feathers. His nails became longer and sharp. His eyes turned red and yellow. His teeth was also fangs but of a tiger. </p><p>The dragon witch turned to the group. “You four will stay and be unharmed. But know this... by the time the second rose’s final petal falls, these two will remain what they are until the end of their days. The only way to save them is if they learn to love or accept the attention of beggars or the poor.” And with that the dragon witch flew away. </p><p>The entire kingdom of Luna’ memories of the princes were taken away until the spell was broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ACTIVATE: BEGGARS! PATTON AND VIRGIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton Sanders, the first born son of the town’s noble knight was searching for food for his younger brother, Virgil and himself. </p><p>Ever since their father’s passing, they couldn’t afford food or a roof over their heads. “Patton, it’s hopeless we haven’t found a single grain of food to eat!” Virgil complained. </p><p>Patton sighed. “I know, Virgil, but we can do it!” Patton exclaimed with hope. Virgil sighed but kept looking. </p><p>The two managed to find a half eaten muffin someone threw out to feed to the pigs but they sniffed it and walked away. </p><p>Patton split it in half once again and feed Virgil a piece. “Well, we got food off the list... what about shelter?” Virgil asked him. </p><p>“We could go around and ask for a place to stay or if someone knows a place?” Patton suggested. Virgil was anxious about it but agreed. </p><p>Patton and Virgil walked into a tavern to at least find someone with knowledges of places to spend the night or at least stay to get a job. They walked to the front and tapped a man wearing black sunglasses and a brown wooly jacket.</p><p>"Hello, babies, my name is Remy and- OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS!" Remy exclaimed, "YOU TWO ARE SO THIN!" He went to the back and pulled out two plates of food on them. "Here, babies, on the house." Remy claimed. "Are you sure?" Patton and Virgil asked. Remy nodded his head and watched the two eat.</p><p>"So what brings you two here?" Remy asked. "We're looking for someone who can tell us if there's a place where we can spend the night." Patton answered. "Hmmmm... well, I do know one or two places." Remy claimed, "The first is in another town on the other side of 'Lonesome Woods' and a place here but they take money while the other is for the poor."</p><p>"We don't have any money." Virgil claimed, "So where is this place?" "It's on the other side of Lonesome Woods but I would go around it... some people have gotten lost there and never came back out." Remy stated. </p><p>*Later On*</p><p>Patton and Virgil walked to Lonesome Woods and looked at the entrance to the inside. "Well... we're here." Patton claimed. "Yeah... we are." Virgil said and looked around. The forest looked as though it went for miles and miles. "I say we should walk into the woods." Virgil claimed.</p><p>"What? Why?" Patton asked, "I thought you were the anxious one!" "I am, Pat, but it'll take us days to get to the other side and we'll be starving before then!" Virgil exclaimed, "Besides, what's a few tress gonna do to us? We're harmless to them as they are to us." Virgil walked into the woods with Patton behind him. The two were scared and had the exact same thought.</p><p>"I GOT A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two brothers walked into a place they shouldn't have walked into during a storm...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton and Virgil walked into the dark woods. It had started raining and the two were drenched in rain. Patton sniffled a little bit and kept walking beside Virgil to not get lost. </p><p>"We gotta get out of the storm!" Virgil yelled to Patton. Patton nodded his head and looked around. </p><p> 
Virgil managed to find a tree with a hole big enough for two people. “There!” Virgil shouted. Patton looked over and saw the tree as well. The two ran over to the tree and climbed inside. </p><p>The two were shaking and were cold. It was a long night for them both. "A-Are we gonna find a home soon?" Patton asked Virgil. "Maybe, Big Brother... maybe." Virgil claimed in a soft whisper.</p><p>*The Next Day*</p><p>Patton and Virgil awoke when the sun was barely setting. "We've been resting for hours?" Patton asked. "First time for everything." Virgil claimed.</p><p>Patton frowned and stood up. His curly, messy, light brown hair was covering his light blue eyes. He may be Virgil's older brother but he was shorter than him. Virgil had dark brown hair and purple eyes.</p><p>Virgil chuckled and stood up. Virgil wore a purple worn out hoodie that he fixed up, ripped jeans, and trashed black shoes. Patton wore a blue shirt with a grey cat hoodie wrapped around his shoulders, worn out jeans, and dirty light blue shoes. Patton also wore circular glasses.</p><p>They walked around the woods more and took a break when Patton complained about being tired.</p><p>"Ugh! I hate walking for so long!" Patton whined. Virgil chuckled. The two then saw someone walking around with a cart of chopped wood. "Hey!" Virgil called grabbing their attention.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was in these woods!" the person claimed. "Well, we got lost here during the storm!" Patton explained, "I'm Patton and this is my little brother, Virgil!" "Flynn and I'm genderfluid so any pronouns are okay." the person claimed.</p><p>"Nice to meet you! Do you know any place where we can stay the night or at least a way out of here?" Patton asked. "Well, the entrance is gonna take you all day to find but there is an abandoned place nearby." Flynn claimed, "But... beware the castle of Old. That place has too many mysteries of murders there."</p><p>"Murders?" Virgil asked panicking. "Well, more like disappearances." Flynn rephrased quickly. Patton nodded quickly. Virgil breathed in and out to calm himself down. Flynn gave them directions and soon left to do his business.</p><p>Virgil and Patton walked more toward where they were asked to walk. They then came across a gate covered in vines. </p>

<p>“This must be where the old castle is.” Virgil told Patton. Patton squint into the gate and heard a rumble above them. Another storm was brewing. </p>

<p> “We need to get out of the storm!” Patton exclaimed and started to climb the gate. “ARE YOU CRAZY?! FLYNN TOLD US TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!” Virgil exclaimed hysterically as he watched his brother climb. </p>

<p> Soon enough, Patton was already of the other side of the gate. Virgil quickly climbed after him not wanting to be separated from Patton. </p>

<p> “We need to get inside the castle!” Patton called out over the sound of thunder. Virgil nodded. The two bolted for the entrance and ran into the castle. </p>

<p> Patton and Virgil caught their breathes and looked around. The castle was dark and the walls were covered in torn tapestries. </p>

<p> Patton and Virgil huddled together and looked around. They were being watched from the shadows. In front of them, we’re two sets of eyes. One yellow and the other red. “You two shouldn’t have come here... now you’re ours.” A voice told them. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Virgil meet the two cursed princes and are terrified of them!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus snaked around the two and hissed. “Such small tasty beggars.” Janus hissed fondly. His tail coiled around Patton and Virgil. </p><p>Patton squeaked. Virgil was panicking. “HEY! LET THEM GO!” A familiar voice yelled. It was Flynn! “FLYNN! HELP!” Virgil yelled. </p><p>Flynn pulled Patton and Virgil away. About three other people ran to Flynn’s side. “YOU’RE HELPING THESE BEGGARS?!” Roman yelled. “LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU DIDN’T HELP THEM!” Flynn yelled back. </p><p>The three had an intense staring contest. It was until Janus and Roman scoffed and crawled back into the shadows. Flynn gave a sigh. “UM... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Virgil screamed. </p><p>Patton nudged Virgil’s side with a glare. “Language!” Patton yelled. “SPANISH!” Virgil yelled. “Oh yeah... you both don’t know the story.” Flynn claimed. “What story, Flynn?” Patton asked, “What’s going on around here and who exactly are you all?” </p><p>“Well, I’m Flynn. And the people behind you are my friends slash family.” Flynn explained, “Logan, Vivi, and Remus, my boyfriend.” </p><p>Patton waved at them. “Nice to meet you all.” Patton said, “I’m Patton Sanders and this is my younger brother, Virgil.” “It is nice to meet you, Patton and Virgil.” Vivi claimed, “Virility is my name but it’s Vivi to you two. Now what are you two doing here?” </p><p>“A storm.” Virgil claimed, “We were trying to escape it before it got worse.” “Well, now that we’re all introduced. We can finally tell you the story of our cursed friends.” Flynn stated. </p><p>Patton and Virgil listened to the story of Prince Janus and Prince Roman (they don’t know their REAL names) being cursed to be monsters after treating the Dragon Witch in disguise horribly. </p><p>“That’s terrible!” Patton exclaimed, “I’m sure they must’ve had a reason!” “Patton, they’re just like all the other princes around the world. They’re rude and cruel.” Virgil claimed. </p><p>“No no... it’s just that... The snake prince was adopted as a prince by the queen since his parents were murdered.” Flynn explained. “By who?” Patton asked. “A group of beggars claiming his parents were witches when they were not.” Logan answered. </p><p>“That’s terrible.” Patton claimed. A rumble was heard outside. “The storm is getting closer.” Flynn claimed, “You might have to stay with us for a little while.” Virgil groaned and Patton nodded his head. </p><p>*MEANWHILE* </p><p>“They could be our way out.” Roman whispered. His clawed fingers rubbed his right red wing’s feathers. “I don’t care. As handsome as the elder one is... he won’t love me or you.” Janus hissed. </p><p>Janus grabbed a magic mirror and looked at it. “Show us the brothers.” Janus barked. The mirror glowed and the image of Patton and Virgil appeared. </p><p>“Is there a way to break the spell?” Patton asked. “That we do not know.” Remus lied, “We’re still trying to figure it out.” “Oh... well, we’ll help you figure it out!” Patton exclaimed with a smile, “We don’t have anywhere else to go and we can stay as long as you need!” </p><p>Janus placed the mirror down and sighed. Roman looked at the floor sadly. The two roses that were given to them started to wilt yesterday and it was only a matter of time before all the petals... fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Patton and Virgil don’t know Janus and Roman’s name, btw) Janus catches a cold after going hunting in the rain. Virgil is with the group and Patton’s stuck at home with a sick snake-like creature.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: SICKNESS, MINOR CUSSING, AND YELLING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patton, we’re gonna go into town for a bit, okay?” Vivi claimed, “We’ll be back soon. Also, Snakey is out hunting and Princey is flying around.” </p><p>Patton smiled, nodded, and waved goodbye. Patton walked around and came across a bookshelf. Patton grabbed a book and sat down to started reading it. </p><p>Patton read for a little over an hour until he heard the door creak open and shut. Janus slithered into the room with a bag. “Hello?” Janus called. </p><p>“Your highness?” Patton asked. “Oh, it’s just you.” Janus hissed, “What the bloody fuck are you doing here and where are the others?” “T-They’re in town getting supplies...” Patton whimpered. </p><p>Janus sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. “Y-You went hunting in the rain?” Patton asked. “Yes. Do you have a bloody fucking problem with that?” Janus asked with a sniff. Patton quickly shook his head. </p><p>“Good.” Janus hissed and coughed. “W-What about Princey?” Patton asked. “He flies above the clouds to avoid getting wet or struck by lightning.” Janus answered annoyed. </p><p>Patton nodded and looked at the floor. He looked up when he heard the snake-being cough. “Are you okay?” Patton asked him. “I’m fine!” Janus hissed at Patton. </p><p>Patton got up and walked over to Janus. He placed a hand on his forehead and pulled away. “You got a fever, your highness.” Patton stated. Janus glared at Patton with his mismatched eyes. </p><p>“Jesus Christ! I’m fine! Fucking dumbass!” Janus hissed again. Patton shook his head, grabbed Janus’ hand, and laid him on the couch. Janus hissed at him again. </p><p>Patton took off his hoodie and placed it on Janus’ chest. He then got a better look at Janus. Janus wore black pants, a grey long sleeved shirt, a caplet, and his feet were bare. Scales covered up half of his body and had some patches of them on the other side. </p><p>Janus looked at Patton with tired eyes. The green scales on his face glimmered in the dim light. Patton could see the fangs in Janus’ mouth as he hissed at him. </p><p>Patton sighed and shook his head. “I don’t why you hate me but... I’m gonna do whatever I can to help you, Your Majesty, no matter what it takes.” Patton claimed. “Janus.” Janus stated. Patton looked at him. “My name... is Janus.” Janus stated, “I don’t think Flynn told you yet what my name was THATS why you keep calling me ‘Your Highness’ and Bird Brain ‘Princey.’” </p><p>Patton smiled. “Nice to meet you, Janus.” Patton claimed, “I’m Patton Sanders.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Virgil finally meet but... things for heated between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: SLIGHT SEX, ARGUING, AND HATE SEX (refers to slight sex because they were almost caught)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman flew around and kept his eyes on the youngest boy that came with the man with circular glasses. </p><p>To be quite honest, the boy caught his eye real quick and never expected to love him. But who could ever love... what ever he was? </p><p>All Roman could do was sigh. His light brown hair was messy, his hazel brown eyes were now red, he had giant red wings sprouting from his back, and his nails were sharp enough to be claws. </p><p>After a while, Roman flew back to one of the castle’s towers to rest. Janus’ room was on the other side. Roman then watched as Logan, Vivi, Flynn, and Remus came back with Virgil in between them all. </p><p>Roman scoffed and watched Virgil from where he was. He was hot, he’s gotta admit. Roman scoffed and walked into his tower. </p><p>He walked down the steps, grabbed his cloak since it was cold, placed it around his shoulders to hide his wings, and went to his sleeping quarters. </p><p>** MEANWHILE ** </p><p>Virgil was wandering around humming a tune he heard. Virgil was wondering where the other monster went since the snake was with Patton getting better from a cold he caught. </p><p>Virgil came across two double doors. He tried to open them. He came across two LOCKED double doors. Virgil groaned and looked around. </p><p>He grabbed a hair barrette he had stolen from a women to keep the hair out of his eyes. He used it to pick the lock and walked into the room. </p><p>The room was covered in ripped curtains and destroyed furniture. Virgil looked around and saw a painting on a wall. It was of two men with their faces scratched. </p><p>Virgil placed the torn edges together and saw it was a perfect match to Roman and Janus. Virgil frowned and let his hands fall. </p><p>A glow came from somewhere in the room. Virgil turned ad saw two roses.... and a pair of eyes glaring into his soul. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Roman asked.</p><p> Virgil gasped and swung his head to look at Roman. “Princey! I-I was just exploring! I swear!” Virgil claimed placing both of his hands up to surrender. </p><p> After putting his hands up, Roman pinned Virgil to the wall and held both his hands above his head to Virgil couldn’t push Roman away. “You really are a beautiful thing, aren’t you?” Roman asked. </p><p> Virgil turned away. “I’m just a beggar... no one special.” Virgil claimed. Roman moved Virgil to face him. The two stared into each other’s eyes. </p><p> Roman placed his lips on Virgil’s lips and cupped his cheek. Virgil kissed back and placed his knee in between Roman’s legs. Roman moaned and pulled Virgil closer. </p><p> “VIRGIL!” Logan called, “WHERE ARE YOU?!” Virgil pulled away. “Oh shit, Logan!” Virgil yelled. He pulled away from Roman and bolted out the door. Roman smirked and watched him run. He looked at his hands that held Virgil’s belt that held up his pants. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Janus are alone again. Janus gives Patton wine and things go downhill from there... and Patton enjoys it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: GAY SEX, SWEARING, AND MENTIONS OF DRUNK! PATTON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton covered Janus’ sleeping form up in a blanket. He brushed the hair out of Janus’ eyes and smiled. </p><p>“Patton, your brother is coming with us again for another journey into town for food.” Logan told Patton, “Princey is gonna be out all night looking for the Dragon Witch. Are you gonna be okay home alone with Janus?” </p><p>“Sure! I’ll be okay!” Patton exclaimed, “Just be careful, Logan, it’s still raining cats and dogs outside.” “I’ll be sure to dodge or catch the cats and dogs, Patton.” Logan claimed. Patton giggled. </p><p>Janus was awake to hear Patton giggle at something Logan said. He instantly grew jealous despite him knowing Logan was dating Vivi.</p><p>Janus decided to hold his tongue back from yelling at them and just pretend to sleep. Eventually, he actually fell asleep and dreamt of Patton.</p><p> When Janus awoken, he was being poked on his right cheek by the boy he felt so strongly for. Patton. “Janus, you have to wake up and eat.” Patton claimed. </p><p> Janus rolled his eyes and closed them. He was poked about 8 more times when he finally caved and ate the soup Patton made him. </p><p> “So... what’s your story?” Patton asked. “What?” Janus asked surprised. “Like who were you before all of this? Who was Prince Janus?” Patton asked, “The boy from the story Logan told us.” </p><p> Janus bite his lip. “I was born from my kind and caring Mother and a noble and wise Father.” Janus explained, “I had no siblings at all and was raised as a Prince.” </p><p> All Patton did was listen to Janus’ story and didn’t interrupt once at all. After Janus told his story, all he did was get shocked from looking at the wonder written all over Patton’s face. </p><p> “What?” Janus asked. “That’s so... AMAZING!” Patton exclaimed, “It’s better than my life story!” Janus eyed Patton. “What... what is your life story?” Janus asked him. </p><p> All light from Patton’s eyes faded to sadness. “Oh... well... that’s a story for another day I’m afraid.” Patton said with a sad smile. </p><p> Janus wasn’t convinced. He then got an idea for Patton to reveal his secrets. “Patton, I’m thirsty. Can you bring us some wine? There’s some in the kitchen cabinets.” Janus asked/stated. </p><p> “Oh! Sure! Be right back!” Patton exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. There was a clatter then Patton came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine unopened. </p><p> Once Patton opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Janus took a sip of the wine and smiled at Patton as he drank his. He was finally gonna learn all of Patton and Virgil’s secrets.</p><p> *Later On* </p><p> Janus was raising an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Patton giggle drunken. “I mean my ex was the only boy I ever fell for and he just raped me and left!” Patton exclaimed with a hiccup. </p><p> “Why on earth would be rape such a beautiful man such as you?” Janus asked teasingly regretting his decision of getting Patton drunk. “Because I told him I was an orphan when I’m secretly a natural royalty.” Patton claimed. </p><p> Janus’ head snapped up to Patton in shock. “Y-You’re royalty?” Janus asked him. “I was... my parents were slaughtered when Virgil was only two... he never knew we were princes.” Patton claimed, “So... I raised him as a beggar.” </p><p> Janus felt guilty for being so cruel to Patton. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Janus asked. “They wouldn’t believe me if I tired telling them!” Patton exclaimed truthfully.</p><p> Janus sighed. He looked at Patton and pulled him into a hug. Patton yelped and blushed darkly. Janus just hugged him. Patton hugged back and hurried his face into Janus’ shoulder. </p><p> Janus then felt something wet on his neck. He moaned softly and pulled away. Patton smiled at him. “What the fuck are y-“ Patton shoved his lips onto Janus’ and kissed him deeply. </p><p> (SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON’T WANNA READ THE SMUT PART!!) </p>

<p> Janus kissed back and pinned Patton down. He unbuttoned Patton’ pants and pushed them down. Patton moaned softly and ran his finger through Janus’ silky locks of hair. </p>

<p> Janus shoved both his underwear and pants down. His dick was red and dripping. Janus yanked Patton’s underwear down and gulped. He was so beautiful in Janus’ eyes. </p>

<p> Janus bent down and licked Patton’s dick. Patton gasped and bucked his hips. This was gonna be a long night for them both.</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>